Get Out of My Head!
by ILiveToWrite123
Summary: Hermione Granger goes to her 30 year student reunion at Hogwarts. She stumbles into Draco and realizes that she has feelings for him...INTIMATE feelings. She tries to resist him because she is married to Ron, but she just can't. When a shooting star passes by a window Hermione and Draco are sitting next to, she makes a wish. She doesn't expect it to come true...but...
1. Chapter 1

***Hermione' s POV**

I stood in front of a small mirror, which hung on a wall in my room. I looked at myself critically. My make-up looked nice, my blue dress made me look sexy, and my hair...OH NO MY HAIR!

I grabbed a comb from the desk below my mirror and began brushing away at my hair, frantically. Every time I didn't want my hair to be frizzy, it was just that! And believe me I didn't want it to be frizzy today! Not during the 30 year student reunion at Hogwarts! After a while of brushing, my hair finally calmed down and looked magnificent. I tied it back into a messy bun and made sure to leave a small strand of hair hang loose so that it rested on the side of my forehead.

"Hermione? Are you ready yet?" Ron, my husband, called after me.

"Yeah." I said. I grabbed my purse, which was filled with books in case i got bored at the reunion, from my desk. I stumbled downstairs and saw Ron in a red t-shirt and some jeans. "Really? _That_ is what you are wearing to the reunion?" I said, pointing out his attire.

"Yeah. Why?" Ron responded.

"The invitation to the reunion said to wear formal attire...FORMAL!" I explained.

"This is formal..." Ron said.

"Ron...what does formal mean?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't it like what you wear everyday, or something like that?" Ron asked.

"You are thinking of _casual_." I sighed.

"Oh!" Ron said. "I guess i mixed up the definitions of those two words..." Ron laughed. I stared at him with a serious face while he laughed. His laugh turned into a giggle before he stopped completely. "Sorry..." He said.

That was my Ron. I don't want to seem rude, but he was kinda sorta not really on the same intellectual level as me...

"Go change!" I commanded.

"No way! We are already 20 minutes late! We have to get going!" Ron exclaimed.

"Fine..." I sighed. I put on my shoes.

I watched him as he apparated out of the room.

I did the same. As I apparated i crossed my fingers and hoped that my hair wouldn't get messed up.

Apparition sometimes did that...

Suddenly, i found myself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was piled with hundreds of people. I recognized a few people like, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, ETC. Then I spotted Draco.

I certainly didn't expect him to show up to the reunion. Draco was with his wife...Astoria Greengrass. He was wearing a black suit, while Astoria wore a green dress. **(Get it! Cuz her name is Greengrass s she is wearing green! HAHAHAHA! i crack myself** **up...) **

Draco seemed more handsome and muscular. He looked way better than Ron!

"Look! Draco's here!" I pointed out to Ron.

"Uh-huh. I found Harry and Ginny. I'm going to go hang with them..." Ron said, stumbling away from me and towards into the crowd of students in the Great Hall.

I decided I would go greet Draco. I walked over to him and his wife.

They stared at me awkwardly as I said, "Hey Draco! It's nice to see you here! And you too Astoria!"

"Uh-huh...it's nice to see you too...um...what was it..." Draco said, obviously trying to remember my name.

"I'm Hermione!" I laughed.

"What? Really! You look so different! In a good way! A _very_ good way!" Draco exclaimed. I began to blush.

Astoria wrapped her arm around Draco's quickly. Obviously she didn't like Draco complimenting my appearance.

"Ow stop squeezing my arm so hard, Astoria!" Draco exclaimed, yanking his wife's arm off of his.

I giggled.

There was a new...a new..._something_ about Draco that I seemed to like...a lot.

"I heard there is a Butterbeer stand somewhere around here. Wanna get some?" Draco asked.

"Sure!" I answered.

"Can you grab me one too?" Astoria asked. "I want to go mingle with some people."

"Yeah sure whatever." Draco said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me through the Great Hall, looking for the Butterbeer stand.

Holy cow he is touching me! Wait! Snap out of it Hermione you are with Ron! No other guys for you!

Then he began to stroke the small of my back.

I began to blush wildly.

God! He is throwing his hormones all over me! I can't resist him! I bit my lower lip.

I have to resist him! I have to! But i just can't...

"So... how's Ron been treating you?" Draco asked.

Why does he want to know about Ron?

"Good...I guess." I responded.

"That's good." Draco said. "If you could marry anybody else here besides Ron who would it be?" He asked.

WTF! Why would he want to know that?

"I don't know." I lied...I actually did know! I would totally marry him, but i didn't want him to know that!

"Really? What if i said that i would marry you?" Draco asked.

My heartbeat was racing now! Really? He would marry me?

"Then I would say that you are lying...there is no way in heck that you would want to marry me." I laughed.

"Yeah that's true...i don't want to marry you."Draco said.

NOOOOOOOOO!

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

NOOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOOO!

PLEASE MARRY ME!

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the reunion. Read a book or something?" He laughed.

I held my purse filled with books a little tighter before saying, "No. Most likely hang out with Harry."

"Cool...so would you ever consider divorcing Ron?" Draco said.

WTF? Seriously? What was up with him and marriage?

"Yes." I said. I meant to lie and say 'no' but the truth slipped out of my mouth.

I would consider divorcing Ron, but Draco wasn't supposed to know!

"Wow! That doesn't seem like you." He said.

"Well, it's true...would you consider divorcing Astoria?" I asked.

"Definitely! She never talks to me! Sometimes I talk to her and she just ignores me! It's annoying! When we are road trips i love to talk, but the only thing she will keep saying is asking if we can ride in silence." He said.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" Draco asked.

"She asks if you guys could ride in silence?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Draco responded.

"Wow!" I said.

Then i realized that we were in the line to get Butterbeer. I hadn't even noticed.

I guess i was just to lost in Draco's magnificent eyes!

We remained in silence for a while until we finally got our Butterbeer. We found a small couch in the corner of the Great hall and plopped down onto it.

A small window was next to us. I looked outside of it and saw thousands of stars shining in the night sky. Suddenly, i saw a shooting star soar past the sky. People usually make wishes when a shooting star passes by so i decided to give it a shot.

_I wish I could read Draco's mind so I could know how he really feels about me..._

I laughed. It's silly of me to wish for that.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

**I hope she's not laughing about me. Do i have something in my teeth? Is my hair okay?**

WTF! I totally did not think that.

**Holy crap who was that?**

Okay, there was definitely a different voice inside of my head. It sounded familiar.

I looked at Draco and he had a worried look on his face.

"Draco?" I asked. "Is there someone else in your head?"

"Yes! How did you kno-wait a second." Draco said. "Think something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anything!" He explained.

I like pineapples.

"Do you just say 'I like pineapples' in your head?" He asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Wait! Now _you_ think something!" I exclaimed.

**I like Hermione's hair**.

"Did you just say that you liked my hair?" I asked.

"Yes! Holy crap we are inside each other's minds!" Draco exclaimed. "How did this happen?" He asked.

Suddenly, I realized that my wish I made on the shooting star came true, except not only can I read his mind...he can read mine!

**(***Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and review! :)***)**

***BTW! Let me know if you have ever had a wish that has come true! Tell me in the Review section or whatever it is called! Have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New Problem!

Key:

**BOLD**=Draco's thoughts

_Italics=_Hermione's thoughts

In case you don't remember what happened in the last chapter...GO READ IT! Because this chapter starts right where the last chapter ended...

**Holy crap! We can hear each other's thoughts?**

_Seems like it doesn't it..._

**We have to do something about this! What do we do Hermione? **

_Why are you asking me?_

**Um because you are the smart one here! Duh! Now hurry up and think of something! I can't have you hearing some of my thoughts!**

_Alright! Alright! I'm thinking! Sheesh!_

***This story is told in Hermione's POV **

I stood up off of the couch that me and Draco had our bottoms plastered to. I reached into my purse and pulled out a large, leather bound spellbook that i always carried around.

**Bookworm...**

_I heard that!_

**Sorry...I forgot that you can here my thoughts...**

I flipped through my spellbook for a while. I was searching for something that could reverse this. Then I found it! It was a spell that could reverse any wish made on a shooting star.

"I found it!" I told Draco.

"Alright give it a go!" Draco exclaimed.

"Okay...um...Mortum Euordir!" I muttered.

Suddenly, everything around me went black. I couldn't see where I was!

_Holy Crookshanks, am I dead?_

**No! If you were dead I wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts! Where are we? And did you just say Holy Crookshanks?**

_Shut up, Draco! We need to figure out where we are!_

Then, abruptly, the darkness around me disappeared. I was back in the Great Hall all of a sudden!

I was sitting on the couch In the same spot Draco had been sitting moments before I had sent us into a weird dark place with the reversal spell. I looked around. The reunion was still going on as if nothing had happened.

**What the hell!**

_Okay, Draco? Why are you still inside my head?_

**Granger, I'm not just in your head...I'm in your body!**

_What are you talking about?_

Then I looked down at myself. I was wearing Draco's suit. I my hands were pale unlike their usual slightly tanned look! I felt my hair...it was short...not long or frizzy...

I was Draco!

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! How did i get inside of your body, Draco?_

**I don't know! I bet you're stupid spell did this!**

_Why would the spell do this?_

**I don't know! Check your spellbook!**

I spotted me in my blue dress standing in front of me!

WTF!

I got up off the couch and ran to me...or I guess I should say Draco.

I grabbed my spell book from Draco's hands...or my hands...idk...and flipped through it. I found the spell I had used and read the description for the spell over and over again.

"The spell should've worked!" I exclaimed, which was weird because I heard Draco's voice instead of mine...one of the perks of being in Draco's body I guess...

"Did you say th-whoa your voice is so high-pitched...anyways...did you say the spell right?" Draco asked.

"Let me check." I looked at the spell. It had a small line of text that had the pronunciation. It said...

(Moor-dhum Eeeor-deer)

_Uh-oh_

"Why did you just say 'uh-oh' in your head?" Draco asked.

_Damn it! I forgot he could hear my thoughts..._

**I heard that too, Hermione!**

"I said 'uh-oh' because I pronounced the spell wrong...I say 'tum' instead of 'dhum'" I explained.

"Ha! Serves you right for getting on everyone's case for saying Wingardium LeviosAAAA!" Draco laughed.

"Whatever! We have got a serious problem! We need help!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, I saw Astoria Greengrass walking towards me.

She walked so close to me that our noses were literally only an inch apart. She was smiling.

"Hey honey, did you get my ButterBeer?" She asked.

"Why the hell are you asking me? You should be asking Drac-," Then i turned and saw Draco in my body...uh-oh...I'm going to have to play Draco for a while aren't I?

"You are Draco, silly!" Astoria laughed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered.

**Ha! I'm actually quite enjoying this! Have fun, Granger! I'm going to go enjoy my free time away from Astoria!**

_Don't you even dare, Draco! We have a problem to fix!_

Draco laughed as he walked away in my body. He stumbled a bit because he had trouble walking in my high-heels.

**Finally, I can get away from Astoria for a bit without her chasing after me! **

_I though she never talked to you or anything?_

**She doesn't talk, but she is clingy as hell!** **Good luck, Granger!**

_Draco! Get back here! Seriously Draco I'm not kidd-_

Then Astoria said,

"Since you didn't get me a Butterbeer, you are going to be my Butterbeer!"

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

Astoria held my body...or Draco's body...against hers and then pressed her lips against mine.

No! No! NO!

Suddenly, Astoria slid her tongue out of her mouth and tried to slide it into mine. I clenched my teeth together so that she couldn't stick her tongue in my mouth. She pulled her mouth away from mine and said,

"Let me in!"

"Never!" I shouted before she pressed her lips against mine once more.

_Damn it, Draco! I'm going to kill you!_

**_(Hope you enjoyed! A new chapter will be coming out soon! Please favorite, follow and review! Reviews especially! :) Thank you!)_**

**_&amp;BTW...Let me know if you have ever been left in a situation like Hermione with Astoria...i doubt any of you have...but if you have write your experience in the review section!_**

**_May the odds be ever in your favor...may the force be with you...ETC._**


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

**Bold**-** Draco's thoughts**

_Italics- Hermione's thoughts_

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS GO AND READ THEM!

_Draco! Get your butt back here! We've got a problem to fix!_

**Nah! I think I'm gonna head to the bathroom, get a feel for this body if you know what I mean...**

_Draco! You're disgusting! Come back here right now or so help me I'll-_

"Honey! Is something wrong?" Astoria looked at me with eyes of concern.

"Yes! Something is wrong! Just leave me alone you skank!" I shouted, staring at Astoria, my eyes raging with fire. I balled my hands into fists, lividly.

"Oh...I'm s-sorry..." Astoria's eyes began to water.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" I said, grabbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's fine...I'll leave you to yourself..." Astoria said, walking away.

I cringed.

Then I had a perfect plan. A plan sure to hit Draco like a punch in the gut! It was a plan so mischievous, evil, and-

**I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna work.**

_Damn it, Draco! I hate you!_

**Haha! You thought threatening to ruin my relationship with Astoria would make me come crawling back to you! Ha! I'd be grateful if you did that!**

What if I made it better?

**What do you mean?**

_What if I made your relationship with Astoria stronger than EVER! _

**You wouldn't!**

_Oh, trust me, I WOULD! In fact, I'm walking up to her right now..._

**No! NO! Okay! I'm coming back!**

_That's more like it..._

I waited a while before I saw Draco...well me...storming up to me...or Draco? Then, Harry approached Draco who was in my body! Oh no! This cannot be happening!

"Hey Hermione! How's it going?" I heard Harry ask.

"Piss off you prick." Draco said, glaring at Harry menacingly. He continued to trudge toward me in my body!

Harry looked at Draco strangely, scratched his head, shrugged his shoulders, then wandered off.

Draco finally reached me.

"You idiot! Harry thinks your me!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a confused expression smacked upon his face. Then that expression turned into one of realization. "Damn! What did I just do?" He said, burying his face in his hands.

"Well...the sooner we switch bodies and get out of each other's heads we can repair all of our relationships!" I said.

"Alright! Okay, get your spell book out." Draco commanded, charmingly.

Why he so handsome?

**I heard that.**

_Damn it! Ignore that!_

I pulled out my spell book and rummaged around, trying to find a spell that work. I finally found one.

"Alright! I found something!" I said.

"Hurry up and say it!" Draco exclaimed.

I said the incantation. A funny feeling rushed through our bodies. Then everything went black. After a couple of second of being in the darkness we were thrown back into reality. I opened my eyes. What? I was still staring at my self.

"What?" I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. My voice came out of my mouth, but it was Draco's mouth. We had switched voices.

**At least you've got your voice back...**

_Oh no! Okay, don't talk to anyone!_

**Wasn't planning on it...**

_Could this night get any freaking worse? _

**Yup, look behind you.**

I turned around to find myself face to face with Astoria.

"I'm ready to forgive you..." She said wiping away her tears.

I nodded my head.

"Draco..."

I simply nodded my head again.

"Draco, why aren't you speaking?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ugh!" Astoria said rushing away.

**That was perfect! Haha!**

_No, that was humiliating!_

**Anyways...Hermione I thought you were a bookworm! What's going on with you?**

_I have no clue! Why don't you try a spell!_

**No can do...**

_Why?_

**_Astoria's back..._**

I turned around. It all happened way to fast. Astoria slapped me hard in the face. I rubbed my cheek...draco's cheek...and stood up straight again. Astoria grabbed my shirt and pushed me up against a wall. She punched me three times in the gut!

_Draco! Look for a spell now!_

**Pass me the book!**

I threw the book in my hand to Draco... or me... and he caught it. Astoria continued to punch me. I tried to hold in my rage, but I failed...

"Piss off you ugly skank!" I shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?"

I would've done something civilized...if I wasn't so irritated. I balled my hand into a fist and punched Astoria in the jaw. She fell down on her knees. I kicked her in the stomach and she curled over into a ball and fell on the floor.

**Hey! That's my wife!**

_She deserved it!_

**_Eh...You're right._**

I grabbed Astoria's unconscious body and dragged her to the corner of the great hall and left her there in a position so she looked like she passed out.

I ran back to Draco...or me...

_What have you got?_

**Nothing! There's nothing in here!**

Now, this night officially couldn't get any worse...


End file.
